percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rejin
'Reijin '''is a demigod son of Chaos, he was born around the same time as Laxus and as a result he is known to have a smulder taste towards humans. He seems to see them as creatures that use their feelings and thought to analyze everything, while he perfers to use keen instinct. History Reijin was born som time during the reign of Chaos. He lived long enough to see the second gigante war in play. Rejin also commented that unlike the first, he did enjoy the conflict between Gaea and Percy Jackson. He thinks that he approach was wise enough because of him being just like your everyday hero.Reijin has never met any of the demigods of the twentieth century, but he did get plenty of knowledge on them. Like their fatal flaws and their weaknesses. He also took upon himself to notice that Percy was afraid of drowning throughout his travels to Rome and the feelings of infeoriority from Jason. He thinks that the most interesting drama scene was delt by Hazel, Leo and Frank as Frank and the former seemed to have started a romantic relationship during their travels to Alaska. Reijin also decided to have a biological clone twin, which is just a baby and he treats like a son. Saijin is known to think based on impulse, and he enjoys doing so. During his years of being around, he noticed both his brother, Laxus and the fact that many things seem to have been caused by him. Personality Reijin is shown to be very intune with his impulses. He enjoys clashing heads and being arrogant and permisques. He is shown to be a headstrong man that loves causing destruction and disorder.Reijin doesn't enjoy watching romance, unless it has drama revolving it. He thinks that Aphrodite's quarrel with the romance of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was interesting, although he doesn't seem to be convinced that they both truly love each other. He has watched the romance cendal into what it is now, but doesn't seem to be sure about it.Reijin seems to love watching violece. He enjoyed the moment when Laxus's Edolion made Percy and Jason fight, although they weren't going all out, he imagines them at their best noticing that Percy might still come out on top, due to his wild and untamed battle skill. Reijin cares little about Gaea and the others, but seems to be interested in how Chaos will rise and what will he do when things come out. Powers Being the Demigod child of Chaos, the creationist of the life itself, he holds powers even greater than that of an average Demigod, God or even Titans and Gigantes. It's assumed that his powers either rivals his half-siblings or is above that, due to him being capable of doing almost everything that Chaos can. Demigod Abilities *Shapeshifting: He is capable of changing his shape and form into any animals. This is to a greater extent than Demigods who inherit this gift, due to him being a child of Chaos. *Geokinesis: He has manipulation not only over all the earth, but the minerals underneath the earth as well. He can trigger minor earthquake with just a flick of his finger, his anger can also cause earthquake that would trigger tsunamis. The tsunami that hit Japan, is assumed to be because of him. *Aerokinesis: He can control the air, and use the winds to fly and glide around the sky. He often is shown to resent this, not as much as Electrokinesis, but just as much he rarely uses it. *Electrokinesis: He can summon, forge and even manipulate electricity. He hates this ability due to it being close to Zeus, who to many is known as the beaken of Hope. *Umbrakinesis: He can control and manipulate shadows and spirits. This also allows him to use Shadowtravel, for traveling great distances. "''The technique was first known as a magical enchantment for lost souls to find their way back to the Underworld." *Mystokinesis: He can control the mist and manipulate the minds of various humans and demigods alike. *Creation: He can create things with the simplest thoughts, although they pail in comparission to Chaos's creations. Weapons Electricity He can charge electric energy and use it against his enemies as a weapon. This allows him to conduct electricity on command and eventually if needed detonate an explosion that could sever a content in half if he wanted to. He often charges electricity into any kind of weapon he can find, weather it be steel, bronze or even gold, he would use it to conduct his power and use it to a greater extent. Relationships Saijin He care for the little one almost like he was his own child. He takes good care of him and is shown to be very kind and less aggressive when speaking to him. The two get along very well and are shown to have similar interest. The baby loves to cause massive destruction and harm to the natural world, while also taking others as a joke unless they directly insult or chastise Reijin. Chaos Reijin and Chaos seem to be interested in only their plans. They seem to have a mutal understanding and seem to respect one in the simple fact that they don't wish to provoke one another. Chaos seems to be one of the keen interests of Reijin due to him beginning a war against the balance of order and as a result one that includes the Fates. Trivia *Reijin is very arrogant and like Laxus has never been introduced into the series at all, but he has had affect and interest in various outcomes in the world of Percy Jackson. *Reijin, thinks that Annabeth and Percy's relationship isn't one very interesting, he'd rather have one with conflict rather than trust and love. *He respects Laxus's influence in the entire world and seems interested on how Chaos will act when awakened. *He has knowledge of all the famous and infamous characters in Greek Mythology, he knows the true purpose for why Persephone agreed to marry Hades and what she truly does during the solstice. *He cares little for others unless it has something to do with Saijin. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Demigod Category:Children of Chaos